Kingdom Titans
by xxDark-Bladexx
Summary: HI this is a kingdom hearts Teen Titans crossover! Sora goes to Jump City! YAY! but they mistake hi for the enemy , later in story ROMANCE! BBxRea (of course!). R&R please


Kingdom Titans Prologue: mistaken for the bad guy…

Hiya people's wassup? I'm some random Kingdom hearts AND Teen Titans fan, so I thought ' Hey why don't make a story about Sora and the titans!' (Warning goofy and Donald aren't going to be in this! They are off somewhere looking for the King!…if you don't like it then say something in your reviews or don't read it) but as said in the summary it IS going to be BBRea, and (I strongly believe) that Raven and Beast Boy are going to get together in the show (watch spellbound and at the end you'll see what I mean), but enough on with the story!

**SORA'S POV**:

Sora was enjoying the time after the defeat of Ansem by walking around Traverse Town, and was soon walking by the world exit and remembered suddenly that he had some work to do on the gummi ship, so he returned back to Cid's shop and started to fine-tune the ship and decided that his ship could use some well deserved upgrades. So he stood up from where he was and went to where Cid could usually be found, but found Cid now where. The brunette looked around with caution and suddenly became aware that everyone appeared to be gone.

'_This is weird. I've never seen Traverse Town THIS empty_…' he thought with a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach '_Not since…. Since_…'

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Traverse town HAD never been this empty. There had always been at least something occupying its streets and just when Sora turned around to look around once more he saw what was now occupying them.

When he turned around he saw, with frank astonishment, the one thing he had wished to never have to see again, the heartless. But this wasn't just a FEW heartless, that he could take care, no, there were MILLIONS of them. All of the different species he had encountered along his journey, from the little Shadows to the magnificent Angelstar's. They were all here, all waiting for him to notice them. And once he did, all hell broke loose. Try as he might, he could do little to fight them off, and was eventually swallowed up by a darkness that clawed at his vision.

When he next awoke, he was, yet again, in a back alley. But oddly enough, he was in a weird city that he had never seen, none-the-less heard of. He was just standing up and wondering where the hell he was when all of a sudden his thoughts were lost as he heard a scream from around the corner of the alley he was within. Deciding to check out what was happening for himself, he ran towards the scream. But as he rounded the corner, he ran smack dab into a smaller green boy with dark green hair and equally green eyes. His clothing choice seemed to be as weird as his skin color as it was composed of simply a maroon leotard and what looked like black shorts. The green boy gave him a weird look before ran off to face the chaos at hand. Sora watched the green one run off, then followed suit and raced off see what the problem was. And was stopped short by what he saw. Not only had the heartless appeared to have followed him, but also they seemed to have multiplied. Heartless, millions possibly billions, of the creatures lined the walls of the street he was currently on. When he finally snapped out of the dumbstruck trance, he crouched and clutched his key-blade with a vengeance and prepared to fight the oncoming heartless.

As Sora was beginning to battle, when suddenly from behind, he heard a young male voice yell out

" Titans, GO!"

Upon turning around he was faced with the scene of five teen-aged kids, four of which were advancing on him with there respective kinds of weapons brandished. Though the green one didn't attack, he just sort of lay there on the ground as if he were hurt, or unconscious. Well that's what it looked like to him, but then again he didn't have time to think because in an instant the four teens were upon him. A half metal man, shooting a blue wave of sonic energy at him and another flying at him shooting green bolts of energy from her hands and eyes. Along with the green-bolts-girl in the air was another girl wearing a black leotard and a navy cloak, who appeared to be muttering some form of incantation aloud and a black aura started to outline random objects, most of which were large. But closest to him was a boy wearing a black mask, who was throwing various items at him, like grenades and weird boomerang things. Upon getting closer, he started to battle close combat style, using a wide variety of advanced martial art skills. All four of them attacked at once, leaving Sora little to do but raise his Key-blade in defense and hope for the best.

End Prologue 

Well what did you think? Please tell me and I do accept flames…laughs under breath so please review for my story or I will be forced to leave it like it is… which is bad… no more chaps. It's not that bad is it; . ;

Oh and a big thank-you to my sister who took time out of her Halo© playing schedule to check this out and revise it for me so I didn't accidentally miss-spell the word 'I'. (Though she did owe me, so I'm not losing sleep over it.)

Thanks much

Remember! R&R


End file.
